Motivos
by Naza Ford
Summary: Draco Malfoy no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse, excepto ella.


**Motivos**

¡Hola caracola!

Bueno, después de mucho tiempo me he decidido a publicar algo. Este one shot lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, aunque he hecho algunas modificaciones. Ojalá que os guste y si no, pues no pasa nada, qué se le va a hacer jajaja.

 **Summary:** Draco Malfoy no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse, excepto ella.

 **Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es creación de la fabulosa J.K. Rowling. Todo lo que reconozcáis en esta historia no me pertenece.**

Harry Potter estaba vivo. Nadie sabía como el chico había sobrevivido a la maldición imperdonable, pero ahí estaba, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con Lord Voldemort. Ante este hecho, los mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer, conscientes de que si el Señor Oscuro no había vencido a pesar de lo sucedido en el bosque, ese joven no era un simple chico de diecisiete años al que Voldemort derrotaría fácilmente. Tenían miedo y no pensaban quedarse esperando a ver cómo terminaba la batalla.

Draco, sorprendido y paralizado por los últimos acontecimientos, miró a su madre, quien se hallaba a su lado. Ella había engañado al Señor Oscuro, ¿cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo? ¿de dónde había sacado el valor?, ¿cómo Lord Voldemort había caído en su engaño cuando no lo hacía en el de nadie? Muchas preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Unos segundos más tarde los abrió y miró al suelo, preguntándose qué era lo que debía hacer ahora.

─Vámonos.─ Escuchó decir a su padre.

Sin darles tiempo a una respuesta, Lucius agarró a su esposa y a su hijo, a cada uno de un brazo, y los arrastró hasta las afueras, donde se desaparecieron.

Draco abrió los ojos, mareado. Estaban en el salón de su mansión, la cual había quedado en un estado deplorable durante este último año. Ya nada quedaba del lugar en el que había pasado su infancia, no lo reconocía.

-Recoged todo lo que necesitéis.- Ordenó Lucius.- Os quiero aquí dentro de quince minutos.

Sin embargo, Draco no se movió. Su mente era un caos, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y planear bien el siguiente paso que debía dar.

─ ¿Cariño?─ Lo llamó su madre.

─Yo no me voy.─ Sentenció una vez que pudo serenarse.

Su padre fijó su mirada en él con ira contenida.

─ ¿Piensas esperar a que vengan a matarnos? O lo que es peor, ¿a que nos envíen a Azkaban? Estás loco si piensas que voy a permitir eso. Un Malfoy debe pensar de forma razonable.

Draco rió sarcásticamente, mirando a su padre con rencor.

─ ¿Alguna vez has pensado tú de forma razonable?, ¡Por tu culpa estamos metidos en esto, le cediste tu casa a ese loco! Por no hablar de las barbaridades que sus seguidores han cometido en la mansión, de las torturas de Bellatrix, las víctimas de Greyback…

Lucius recibió esos reproches como dagas.

─ ¡No tenía otra opción, era eso o los muertos éramos nosotros!, ¡Dime qué hubieses hecho tú!

─Me enseñaste a odiar a toda esa gente sin ninguna razón lógica, padre.─ Todo lo que había callado el rubio durante los últimos meses lo estaba soltando por la boca y no había forma de pararlo.─ ¡Me has convertido en un monst…!

Draco vio a su madre interponerse entre él y su padre.

─ ¡Ya basta!─ Su voz firme llamó la atención de ambos hombres, quienes la miraron interrumpiendo su discusión.─ No tenemos tiempo, debemos tomar una decisión.

El silencio se instauró por unos segundos. Finalmente, el rubio menor tomó la palabra:

─ Madre, ve con él.

Narcisa le dedicó una mirada de horror e incredulidad.

─ ¡Pero Draco…!

El rubio le cogió las manos y le dedicó una mirada de súplica.

─ Sabes que no puedo ir con vosotros. Me conoces. ─ Hizo una pausa al notar que su voz se quebraba─ Ella… tengo que encontrarla.

Su madre cerró los ojos, entendiéndolo todo. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla a la vez que asentía. Sabía que no habría manera de convencer a su hijo de huir con ellos, él no dejaría atrás a aquella chica.

Aún recordaba ese momento de hacía apenas dos años, cuando su marido le comunicó a su hijo que había firmado el compromiso con la hija menor del señor Greengrass, un viejo amigo de la familia. Draco se puso a gritar como loco, nada conforme con la noticia. En ese tiempo él salía con esa chica llamada Pansy, y aunque no era una relación formal, no tenía la intención de terminar con ella, mucho menos de comprometerse con alguien para siempre. Además, con la presión que habitaba últimamente en la mansión no era la mejor noticia para recibir en ese momento. El regreso del Señor Tenebroso era un hecho y muy pronto debería prepararse para servirle.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, su actitud cambió con el tiempo. Él y Astoria ─así se llamaba la chica─ comenzaron a pasar cada vez más tiempo juntos. Astoria era diferente a todas las chicas con las que el chico se había relacionado: era inocente, risueña y dulce. El chico iba rodeándose de más y más oscuridad en ese tiempo debido al retorno del Señor Tenebroso y Astoria era como una luz en ese camino repleto de sombras. Estuvo a su lado en todo ese tiempo, y no lo rechazó cuando él tuvo que tatuarse la Marca Tenebrosa para mostrar su fidelidad a Lord Voldemort.

Es por eso que cuando se llevaron a la chica, Draco se hundió. Nunca antes había visto a su hijo tan apagado y tan triste. La desaparición de la joven fue el más terrible de los dolores para su hijo, y sabía que éste no volvería ser el de antes hasta que no la hubiese encontrado.

─Me quedaré contigo.─ Le dijo al chico.

El platinado negó con la cabeza.

─Debes irte. En cualquier momento vendrán: aurores o mortífagos, no lo sé, pero sea el bando que sea habrá represalias.─ Draco observó a su padre, quien no había vuelto a hablar desde que habían discutido y contemplaba la escena en silencio.─ Cuídala. Llévala a un lugar seguro.

Lucius asintió, sin sostenerle la mirada más de unos segundos. Veía una estupidez lo que su hijo estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por una niña, pero él no pensaba quedarse a verlo. No quería volver a Azkaban.

Narcisa, después de abrazar a su hijo, le dio la mano de su marido y ambos desaparecieron.

...

Draco salió de la Mansión Nott soltando maldiciones. Había venido buscando a Theodore, pero al no encontrarlo en casa supuso que, a diferencia de él, seguía luchando en la batalla de Hogwarts en ese momento. En el bando contrario, claro.

Aunque Theodore era un sangre pura y siempre se había enorgullecido de ello, su amigo no le había sorprendido cuando en Hogwarts lo vio enfrentarse a dos mortífagos. La razón de este cambio en Theodore tenía nombres y apellido: Daphne Greengrass. A Theodore no le importaban los hijos de muggles, no le importaba si Harry Potter era derrotado, ni si era el fin del mundo... Pero sí le importaba Daphne.

 _La hermana de Astoria siempre había sido una sangre pura ejemplar: Rica, educada y callada. Al menos eso pensaban todos hasta aquel verano, cuando estando en la Mansión Malfoy llegaron los señores Greengrass acompañados de sus hijas y vieron el cuerpo de un niño que no pasaría de los once años siendo devorado por la serpiente de Voldemort. Draco pudo ver a Astoria llevarse las manos al rostro y cómo sus ojos se humedecían. Hubiera dado lo que sea para que su niña no viese una escena tan desagradable. Estaba a punto de correr a abrazarla cuando la voz de Daphne paralizó a todos._

─ _Sois repugnantes. No pienso quedarme a ver esto._

 _Y dicho esto se desapareció._

 _Todos se quedaron atónitos ante este hecho. La señora Greengrass rompió en llanto y Astoria corrió hasta los brazos del rubio tal y como había planeado hacer él hacía unos segundos. Daba gracias a que Lord Voldemort no se hallara presente en ese momento, pues él no hubiera dudado en castigar a la Familia Greengrass por la insolencia de su hija. Las palabras de Daphne eran verdades como puños para la mayoría de los presentes, pero eso no era algo que se pudiesen permitir decir en voz alta. Nadie pronunció nada más, tampoco Theodore Nott, quien se había situado junto a la chimenea y observaba el fuego desde la partida de su novia._

 _Durante el siguiente mes, Draco vio varias veces a su amigo salir muy temprano y llegar a altas horas de la noche con aspecto cansado y decaído._

─ _No deberías desaparecer tanto tiempo, al Señor Tenebroso no le gustará._

─ _Métete en tus asuntos, Malfoy._

 _Una noche, Draco y Astoria estaban abrazados en el sofá del salón de la Mansión Greengrass, el silencio reinaba la estancia mientras que el rubio peinaba con sus dedos el cabello largo y castaño de la chica a la vez que ésta acariciaba el lazo azul que hasta entonces le había recogido el pelo._

─ _¿En qué piensas?─ le preguntó el platinado a su novia._

─ _En mi hermana. Me pregunto dónde estará…─ Suspiró. ─ Espero que esté bien._

─ _Seguro que sí, piensa que las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar. Estará escondida en algún lugar.─ La intentó tranquilizar._

─ _¿Sabes? Creo que Theodore oculta algo. Está muy raro últimamente. ¿Piensas que él sabe dónde está?_

─ _Puede que sí. He intentado hablar con él pero no me quiere decir nada._

─ _Mañana volvemos a Hogwarts. Todo será diferente este año… A veces me gustaría seguir el ejemplo de Daphne y huir, huir muy lejos._

 _Draco se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos con dureza._

─ _¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? Tu hermana está loca, a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría desertar así. Somos sangre pura, no nos pasará nada si hacemos lo que el Señor Tenebroso quiere.─ El rubio le cogió de la barbilla y la forzó a mirarlo cuando ella le rehuyó la mirada.─ No permitiré que hagas ninguna tontería._

 _Astoria se soltó de él y lo observó con tristeza._

─ _Draco, ¿te estás escuchando? Esa gente está haciendo cosas horribles, tú mismo lo has visto en tu propia casa. ¿Qué pasará cuando nos toque a nosotros demostrarle lealtad?, ¿qué prueba nos obligará a hacer? Esa gente se divierte matando y torturando, yo no._

─ _Haré lo que sea para proteger a mi familia. Y tú también deberías preocuparte más por los que siguen a tu lado que por los traidores._

 _Astoria lo miró incrédula, dolida._

─ _Pues probablemente yo llegue a ser una "traidora" de esas, así que puedes seguir tu propio consejo._

─ _¿Y qué harás, eh? ¿Me traicionarás a mí también? Te recuerdo que yo también llevo la marca._

 _Los ojos de Astoria se llenaron de lágrimas._

─ _No estoy contigo por ese estúpido tatuaje._

 _La chica se levantó y salió corriendo del salón dejando solo a Draco, quien se maldijo por haber llevado la conversación a tales terrenos._

 _Esa noche, Draco no durmió. Le estaba dando vueltas a la discusión que había tenido con Astoria, arrepentido porque sabía que en el fondo la chica tenía razón. No obstante, era su deber protegerla y cuidarla. Huir le parecía un camino demasiado arriesgado para que saliese bien. Una presencia repentina en la habitación le hizo dar un brinco en la cama y coger su varita rápidamente de la mesita de noche._

─ _¡Lumus!_

 _Su rostro se relajó al ver de quién se trataba._

─ _Maldita sea, Nott. ¿Qué horas son estas de presentarte?_

 _Su amigo estaba muy serio y lo miraba como si quisiera contarle algo pero a la vez dudara sobre si debía hablar o no._

─ _Malfoy, júrame que puedo confiar en ti._

 _Draco frunció el ceño, pero finalmente asintió. Theodore suspiró y finalmente se decidió a hablar._

─ _Encontré a Daphne. No puedo decirte donde está. Ella no quiere escucharme…dice que no puede estar conmigo sabiendo que soy un mortífago. Estoy pensando…_

─ _Oh no, tú también no…─ Resopló el slytherin._

 _Theodore lo miró sin comprender._

─ _¿De qué hablas?_

─ _No puedes desertar.─ Le recordó con severidad.─ Es una locura._

─ _Exacto, una locura. Y ese es el problema, ¡maldita sea! Estoy loco por ella._

 _Una semana. Una semana estuvo dándole vueltas a las palabras de Astoria y de Theodore. El día que cogían el Expresso de Hogwarts, él ya había tomado una decisión. Lo había pensado y él no quería ver a Astoria siendo obligada a matar, a convertirse en una asesina, él no quería verla vivir con miedo, no quería ver esa marca horrible, que él llevaba tatuada, en la piel de porcelana de la chica. No quería que su luz se apagase._

 _No sabía cómo lo harían, ni cuándo, pero se marcharían. Ese día le comunicaría a Astoria su decisión, planearían su huida y pronto estarían muy lejos. Sí, todo saldría bien._

 _Lástima que no siempre las cosas salen como uno quiere, porque ese día Astoria no apareció._

Draco deseó que su amigo estuviese bien y saliese ileso junto con Daphne. Abandonó sus recuerdos cuando escuchó unas pisadas acercarse y sacó su varita dispuesto a atacar.

─ Soy yo.

Draco bufó. Por un momento el corazón había estado a punto de salirle por la boca.

─ Pansy, ¿qué haces aquí?

La morena se quitó su capucha verde y dejó ver su cabello corto y despeinado mientras caminaba hacia el chico.

─ Fui a tu casa y no estabas allí. Deduje que vendrías a buscar a tu amigo "Traidore" Nott. Para tu información, sigue en Hogwarts luchando junto a la otra traidora.

─ Estás hablando de tu mejor amiga.─ Le recriminó.

─ Draquito, Draquito, no seas iluso. No me puede importar menos el destino de Daphne. Al contrario que tú, yo no me junto con desertores.

Pansy se acercó a los labios del chico en un intento de rozarlos, pero Draco se apartó y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ella.

─ No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.

Pansy, humillada por su rechazo, sacó todo el veneno que llevaba dentro.

─ Sigues aquí por ella, ¿verdad? Por esa niñata. Ella ha sido tu perdición, Draco Malfoy. Hubieras podido llegar muy lejos, pero no podías conformarte, debías obtener otro de tus caprichos.─ Le espetó con rabia.

Draco se detuvo, sin darse la vuelta.

─ Astoria no es un capricho. Ella es mucho más.

Pansy corrió hasta él y le obligó a enfrentarla.

─ ¿¡Y yo!? , ¿¡Qué fui yo para ti!?

Draco sintió lastima por ella. Se había equivocado en muchas cosas, la había cagado con Pansy, pero nunca fue su intención hacerla sentir mal. Aun así, eso no era justificación para su comportamiento. Pansy Parkinson era una mortífaga pero, a diferencia de él, estaba orgullosa de serlo. No había nada que él pudiese hacer, ella había elegido su camino, el peor posiblemente, pero ya no había marcha atrás. En ella sólo albergaba el odio, el rencor y los celos.

─ Nunca quise hacerte daño. Lo siento.─ Le dijo con sinceridad.

Pansy sollozó mientras agarraba con fuerza a Draco de los brazos, aunque el chico no diera muestra del más mínimo signo de dolor.

─ ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Draco?, ¿por qué?

Entonces, Draco lo confesó:

─ Porque la quiero.

Pansy cerró los ojos derrotada y se dejó caer de rodillas mientras lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

─ Está en las mazmorras de la Mansión Parkinson. Siempre ha estado ahí.

Draco, impresionado, fue incapaz de reaccionar por unos segundos. Luego, una ira comenzó a ganar poder en su interior.

─ Lo sabías. Lo has sabido todo este tiempo…

Pansy, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, asintió.

─ Pensé que, si estabas lejos de ella, volverías a mí…

Draco se dio la vuelta, asqueado, incapaz de mirarla.

─ Deberías darte prisa.

Cuando el rubio se giró para gritarle lo que pensaba en esos momentos de ella, la chica ya había desaparecido. En ese momento, dos figuras aparecieron cogidas de las manos, con el rostro cubierto de polvo y las ropas rotas.

─ ¡Draco!─ Gritó Daphne. ─ ¡Draco, todo ha terminado! ¡Harry Potter ha vencido!

...

─ ¿Estás seguro de que Astoria está aquí?─ Preguntó Theodore a su amigo, al que Daphne y él seguían con varita en mano observando con cautela cada rincón de la desierta casa.

─ Eso es lo que me ha dicho Pansy.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

─ Esa arpía… ¿cómo pudo ser mi amiga durante tanto tiempo? Si a Astoria le ha pasado algo malo, te juro que la encontraré y se lo haré pagar.

─ Eso suponiendo que esto no sea una trampa de Parkinson y te haya dicho la verdad.─ Añadió el castaño.

Draco iluminó frente a él una escalera que llevaba hacia el sótano. Si Astoria estaba en esa casa, debía estar ahí.

─ Voy a bajar, quedaos vigilando.─ les dijo a sus amigos.

Theodore dio un paso hacia delante.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que bajemos contigo? No me fio ni un pelo…

Draco asintió.

─ Por eso mismo. Si hay algún peligro ahí abajo será mejor que haya alguien aquí arriba.

El chico asintió y rodeó con un brazo a la rubia, quien había comenzado a temblar.

─ Draco, tráela sana y salva, por favor.─ Le pidió la slytherin.

El rubio le dedicó una última mirada tranquilizadora y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, rogando a Merlín que Astoria estuviera ahí.

Y viva.

Sí, tenía que estar viva, todos esos meses de infierno no podían ser en vano. Sin ella, nada tendría sentido, nada de lo que hubiera hecho habría valido la pena. Mientras descendía los escalones, los recuerdos volvieron a él…

─ _¿Astoria?_

 _Preguntó al abrir la puerta del penúltimo vagón, pero allí no estaba ella, sino Pansy acompañada de Blaise Zabini, Goyle y Crabbe._

─ _¿Habéis visto a Astoria?_

 _Pansy, indignada por la pregunta, respondió secamente:_

─ _No, no hemos visto a esa mocosa._

 _Draco le dirigió una mirada severa antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Empezaba a ponerse de mal humor, ¿dónde se había metido su prometida? ¿Acaso se habría retrasado y había perdido el Expresso?_

 _Abrió el último vagón, ya bastante desanimado al imaginarse que su castaña tampoco estaría ahí._

─ _¿Asto…? Tía._

 _El semblante de Draco palideció._

 _Bellatrix Lestrange se encontraba frente a él sonriéndole de manera sádica, con sus sucios dientes torcidos y su pelo enmarañado, tan negro como sus ropa. Definitivamente su aspecto iba acorde con su locura._

─ _¡Hola sobrinito!, ¿no me esperabas?_

 _Draco, sin haberse recuperado de la impresión, negó con la cabeza._

─ _¿Qué haces aquí, tía?_

─ _Vine a despedirme, cariño. No nos hemos visto mucho estas últimas semanas.─ Le respondió con un falso gesto cariñoso.─ Pero veo que estabas buscando a tu novia, ¿no es así?, ¿has perdido a la pequeña Astoria?_

 _Escuchar el nombre de su novia en labios de su tía hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese por todo el cuerpo._

─ _Ya ves que aquí no está. Aquí sólo estoy yo…_

 _Draco asintió. Deseaba salir de ahí; no sabía qué hacía su tía ahí pero presentía que algo no iba bien._

─ _Debo seguir buscando a Astoria, tía. Con su permiso… Debería irse de aquí, no sería bueno que alguien la viese._

 _Draco se dio la vuelta para salir, pero su tía fue más rápida e interpuso un pie junto a la puerta, cerrándola de golpe._

─ _No tan rápido, Draco. Tengo un regalo para ti._

 _Bellatrix le mostró una pequeña caja, cogió la mano de Draco y le hizo sostenerla._

─ _Ábrela.─ Le ordenó._

 _Draco, incapaz de llevarle la contraria a la loca de su tía, obedeció. Lo que vio hizo que se tambaleara y tuviese que apoyase en la puerta para no desvanecerse ahí mismo. Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y era incapaz de controlarlo. Dentro de la caja se hallaba el lazo azul de Astoria, aquel que la chica lucía a menudo en una coleta._

 _Estaba cubierto de sangre._

─ _¿Qué…qué le has hecho?─ Preguntó muerto de miedo._

 _Bellatrix comenzó a reírse como una desquiciada._

─ _Aún nada grave, sobrinito. Sin embargo, pensamos que debíamos tenerla vigilada para que no se rebele como hizo su hermana. Debemos darle unas clases de obediencia._

─ _Si la tocas, yo…_

 _Bellatrix agarró del cuello a su sobrino con fuerza, clavándole sus largas y sucias uñas._

─ _No te atrevas a amenazarme, mocoso. Tú te vas a portar bien si quieres que tu noviecita siga con vida. Vas a cumplir la misión que se te encomendó. ─Bellatrix se acercó al oído del chico para susurrarle en voz baja─ Vas a arreglar ese maldito armario y a matar al viejo chiflado…. Luego vas a obedecer cada una de las órdenes que te dé el Señor Tenebroso, y cuando hagas todo eso y veamos que podemos confiar en ti, tendrás a Greengrass de vuelta._

 _Dicho esto, lo soltó y Draco, con los ojos humedecidos, se atrevió a enfrentarla por primera vez en su vida._

─ _¿Y si no lo hago qué harás, eh? ¡Dime!_

 _Bellatrix sonrió, divertida._

─ _Entonces ese lazo que te acabo de entregar será lo único que quede de tu prometida._

 _La bruja rompió a carcajadas y justo después desapareció. Draco se dejó caer al suelo y, por primera vez desde hacía años, rompió a llorar como un niño. Más tarde, cuando salió del vagón y se dirigió al de Pansy y compañía, el chico ya había recuperado su máscara de chico malo de Hogwarts._

 _Fingiría, fingiría por Astoria. Y si tenía que matar lo haría, mataría por ella._

De eso hacía ya más de un año, y Draco aún seguía sintiendo los mismos escalofríos de aquel momento. Recordó los ojos suplicantes del director de Hogwarts pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, que no lo matara. Lo peor es que lo hubiera hecho, lo hubiera hecho porque si no sería Astoria la que moriría. Pero finalmente esa noche no fue él quien mató a Albus Dumbledore, sino su padrino Severus. Si hubiese tardado más tiempo en llegar, el asesino hubiese sido él. Era increíble cómo el destino podía cambiar tanto en sólo cuestión de segundos.

Cuando llegó al sótano, todo estaba en penumbras, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la pequeña luz de su varita. Draco iba recorriendo cada una de las celdas, fijándose en todas y esperando encontrar en alguna de ellas la silueta de Astoria. Sin embargo, todas parecían estar vacías.

Cuando llegó al fondo de las mazmorras, vio que la puerta estaba cerrada. El corazón se le aceleró y la desesperación comenzaba a adueñarse de él. Rápidamente cogió su varita, derribó la puerta con un hechizo no verbal y apuntó hacia el interior.

─ ¡AH!

Era ella. Astoria se encontraba con los brazos cubriéndole la cara y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, sin darse cuenta de quien había sido el intruso.

─ Astoria…

Al reconocer aquella voz, Astoria poco a poco se despejó la cara. Draco observó que usaba ropa desgastada y rota, que tenía algunos hematomas en las muñecas (fruto de las cadenas a las que estaba atada) y una herida sobre la ceja derecha. Salvo eso, no parecía haber daño mayor. Aun así, verla así le produjo un nudo en la garganta.

─ ¿Dra- Draco?

Rápidamente él llegó hasta ella y la abrazó intentando no hacerle daño. Astoria correspondió a su abrazo, sollozando y preguntándose si aquello era un sueño. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado allí encerrada, pero estaba segura de que hacía meses que no veía a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

─ ¡Draco, pensaba que no volvería a verte! ─Le dijo con la voz entrecortada─ He pasado mucho miedo…

─ Shhh, lo sé. ─El chico se apartó un poco, rompiendo el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos y secarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares.─ Pero ya ha pasado todo, Lord Voldemort ha caído.

Astoria sonrió, aliviada por eso, y volvió a abrazarlo, feliz.

─ Dime que esto no es otro de mis sueños, por favor.

─ Te juro que no lo es.

Esta vez fue ella la que se separó, sólo para atraerlo de nuevo y besarlo. Draco correspondió a su beso y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la chica. Cuando el beso terminó, ambos suspiraron.

─ ¿Estás bien?, ¿qué te han hecho?─ Le preguntó revisándole las heridas de las muñecas con cuidado.

─Estoy bien, no me han hecho nada grave. A Bellatrix le gustaba venir a veces a impartir sus _lecciones_ , pero Lord Voldemort nunca le dejaba pasarse de la raya. Me dijeron que me trajeron aquí sólo para poder chantajearte… ¿qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo, Draco?

Draco suspiró de nuevo.

─ Es una historia bastante larga. Pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Ahora sí.

Astoria sonrió y al verla Draco sintió que las mazmorras dejaban de estar oscuras. La luz había vuelto.

─ Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Aún me quieres?─ Le preguntó la chica mirándole a los ojos.

Draco le acarició el cabello.

─ Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Draco sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía y Astoria sintió una llama en su pecho que la llenó por completo.

─ Tu hermana y Nott están arriba. Creo que debemos subir y avisarles de que estás bien. Ah, y supongo que deberé arreglar unos asuntos con la justicia ahora que la batalla ha terminado.

Astoria dejó de respirar.

─ ¿Qué has hecho?

─Tranquila, no he matado a nadie.

Astoria soltó el aire, aliviada.

─ Pero no he actuado correctamente, Astoria. Y debo dar muchas explicaciones. Además, aún llevo la marca.

La castaña le cogió de la mano y se la apretó, intentando reconfortarle.

─ Lo superaremos, saldremos adelante.

─ ¿Te quedarás conmigo pase lo que pase?

─ Nunca más volveré a irme.

El rubio volvió a besarla, feliz porque lo peor ya había pasado. Ambos salieron de la celda y caminaron hacia la salida. A Draco todavía le quedaba un largo y duro sendero que recorrer, pero con Astoria a su lado todo valdría la pena.


End file.
